The Heart Of The Wasteland
by Lunatis
Summary: This is the story of a furry fox trying to make a name for himself in the wasteland. Will he endure the hardships the wasteland throws at him?
1. Prologue

The Heart Of The Wasteland: Prologue.

War. It never really changes does it? Didn't think so. Welcome to my world. A living hell, literally. The planet is scorched and heavily irradiated. Nearly all the plant life is gone. Anything that survived the Nukes became mutated or worse. But a large handful of people survived in underground bunkers called Vaults. This is the story of me and my adventures in the wasteland.

Authors Notes: Hey guys. This is my first time using this site so please bear with me as I update these stories. I will be taking a few OC applications to possibly put in my stories. So, I hope you like this one. Goodbye for now my fellow writers and readers. ~Lunatis


	2. Chapter 1

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

I groaned a bit as I heard the most annoying sound in the world. An alarm clock saying it's time to wake up. 'Yeah yeah. I get it.' I groaned into my pillow again as I smacked around my nightstand to make the high pitched beeping stop.

After a few attempts I hit something and the beeping stopped. 'Thank you.' I sighed mentally and rolled onto my back. I looked up at the light gray ceiling that I had grown accustomed to through my 16 years living underground. After a few minutes of staring I fell asleep again.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

The sudden beeping started again and jolted me awake. As I quickly sat up I smashed my head in the small shelf that was positioned just above my head. Yelping in pain I held onto my head. "Ow." I groaned and hit the off button on my clock, sitting on my bed for a while before I decided it was time to get ready for work. Walking over to the shower I sighed at the image in the mirror next to me. As I stared the silver fox in the mirror stared back. Brown hair in a mess and fur going every which way. 'Well, time for a shower.'

I then walked into the small tile floored shower and turned on the water. Jumping lightly as ice cold water ran down my fur. 'Oh god that's cold.' I looked up at the shower head. 'I guess the water heating system is down again. Dang it.' I looked down and grabbed the shampoo, putting some on my hand I got to work on trying to tame my fur and hair. As I rinsed off I watched the oil, grease, and grime get washed down the drain. Turning off the water I got out and dried off. 'That feels better.' I thought and walked over to the mirror, wiping off some of the water on it I began my morning ritual of keeping myself somewhat presentable.

After fussing with my fur, hair, and brushing my teeth I walked back into my room and went to the closet. Seeing my vault jumpsuit hanging inside next to the few others I kept around. Putting it on I fussed with the sleeves, legs, and tail hole so they weren't pulling at my fur. Walking to the bedroom door I picked up the backpack I had for class. It wasn't the best out of them all but it did it's job by keeping my books and homework safe. I put it over my shoulder walked out the door to the main living room, dining room, and kitchen. Once out of my room I looked around and saw that everyone was already gone.

Walking over to grab some food I saw a small slice of that preserved cake that you find laying around sometimes on a plate with a candle and a note. 'What the?' I walked over to it and read the note. 'Happy birthday Arma. Sorry we couldn't celebrate it the way you wanted.' I set the note down as I took a set. 'Guess they forgot. Again.' As I took a deep breath and let it out slowly I put the cake away into my lunchbox and put it in my bag for on the go. Once I glanced at the clock I gasped at the time. "Crap. I'm late." I quickly bolted for the door. Once I was out the door I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey neighbor. Heating was off for you too?" I stopped and looked at the rust colored wolf standing in her doorway. Hair and fur still wet.

"Oh. H-Hey Rusty. Yeah, guess I have to fix it this time. Again." I smiled at her. I couldn't stop staring at her for a minute before tearing my eyes away.

"Want me to come with?" Rusty asked, brushing a few clumps of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Only those in Maintenance are allowed down in the lower levels." I muttered and looked at her eyes again.

"Aww, what am I going to do up here?" She whined. I hated it when she did that, but it's a good thing I've grown accustomed to it.

"You could help me with homework?" I suggested.

"What do you have?"

"Math." I shuddered a little. 'God I hate math. Then again. Who doesn't?'

"Ugh, I'll see what I can do. But what'll I do in the mean time?" She looked me over. Seeing the way she was eyeballing me I realized she was about to go into Heat.

"Rusty?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Arma?" I smiled lightly making me a little nervous.

"Are you going into Heat?"

"Um. Truth, yes. I am starting to go into Heat." She blushed. 'Well shit.'

"Alright. Well, please don't rape me."

"I won't." She checked her pip-boy. "Well, happy birthday and you're late."

"Thank you and oh shit." I quickly took off. "Meet me in the cafeteria after my shift." I called out and continued running towards the maintenance hallways so I could start my long shift in the reactor room. 'I really hope my boss doesn't murder me.' I thought nervous of the consequences of being late to work.

After reaching the halls I quickly fumbled to punch in and grab my toolbox. "I'm here, I'm here." I breathed heavily for a minute before regaining me posture and walking into the reactor room. Instantly hearing the tell tail light ticking of my pip-boy telling me my radiation levels are slowly climbing. 'Better not stay too long today. Though I should be done within a half hour or so seeing as its just a minor repair job on the reactor cooling system.' I thought to myself and facepalmed as I spotted my boss passed out in his chair in the far corner of the room. 'And there the old coot goes again. He's going to kill himself soon if he keeps this up.' I sigh and got to work on the massive reactor.


End file.
